If Only I Knew You
by Little Yuuki Hana
Summary: Torhu, Akito, Kyo and Hatori are stranded on a island in the middle of nowhere and all of them are badly hurt. And if this wasn't bad enough, none of them can remember who they are or how they got there! How will relationships change?
1. Palm Tree

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS.**

_**"If only I knew you…" Hi. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you really like it. It's quite mysterious at the begin and can be a bit confusing but I hope the story starts to make make sense later on when the pieces of the puzzle start to fit together. **_

* * *

The sun was rising on a new day, the waves were gentle and the sand was warm. Two people lay motionless, each under a tall palm tree a couple metres apart. Another man was propped up against a rock not far from a second young man who lay with a palm tree leaf placed across his back. As the light of the sun shone across the young girls face, she wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, slightly agitated by the sun light. She groaned as she lifted herself up against the tree behind her and looked about her surroundings. "Wh-where am I?" Lifting her hand to her head she noticed it stung when she touched it. Pulling her hand away she realised it was covered in blood, not from her own wound though, for the blood on her hand was dried on and there was lots of it. In shock, she stood up and removed her gaze from her hand and noticed all of the other people around her. She was about to call out to them when she didn't know what to say. She thought to say "Are you alright?" or "Where are we?" but she didn't know what came first. Like who were these people, what were there names? And then she stiffened. "Never mind what their names are"… her eyes widened… "What's MY name?"

* * *

?? Girl's POV

"What's MY name?" My eyes remained wide and confused. I shook my head, as if it would return any of my memories but I was met by failure. I sighed in despair and decided to focus on checking these other people were alright, and then worry about the details. I saw the person a couple feet away from me who was also under a palm tree. Quickly running over, I noticed it was a dark haired man with pale skin who looked rather ill but had a kind face. I bent down and lightly shook his body. "Hello? Are you alright?" I longed for him to open his eyes. "Please wake up?" His hand twitched making me sighed with relief. I was glad to not be alone anymore but feared for his health because this man looked very sick. I was startled to hear his commanding voice.

"Tell me where we are." It wasn't a question.

"Umm," I looked around only to see a long beach on one side of us and a deep forest the other "honestly, I have no idea."

He coughed sharply, making me look back to him with worry in my eyes. "Oh well, at least we're alive."

I smiled to hear a bit of optimism from someone, but frowned when I spoke "This is kind of a strange question but, do you know… who you are?"

He too frowned and looked at me. "You're right, that does sound strange. Of course I know what my name, it's…" he paused as if he had been cut off suddenly and then looked down at his side in frustration. After a few moments he raised both eyebrows and looked at me in amazement "You know what, I- I can't remember." He looked around, still stunned then looked towards me again. "How about you, can you remember anything?"

I shook my head, "Not a thing." I sat down next to him and sighed. "What is going on?" I stared off into the distance, thousands of questions and thoughts rushed through my head.

?? Boy's POV

I was surprised to see this beautiful young girl by my side but more surprised that neither of us knew where we were or who we were. We sat there, silent. I turned to see her staring off into the distance. A strange feeling arose in my stomach. Did I know this girl and why does she make me feel…? I shook my head, I had to keep my mind from wondering too much. First, we have to figure out where we are and if there are other people here too.

I pushed myself from the ground and felt her eyes on me. "Where are you going?"

I continued to look forward, "It's no good just mopping around under this tree. We've got to get some answers." I turned and looked at her, my voice softened. "But, if you're scared or too hurt, you can stay here and I promise I'll come back for you." I felt like I wanted to protect her and she looked badly hurt especially the large bruise on her forehead. I returned to look ahead, my voice turned confident again as I teased. "Just don't get yourself killed while I'm gone." I took a step forward but felt a small hand in my. I quickly glanced at my hand, then to the girl.

"Please," her eyes were pleading as she now stood beside me "let me go with you."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Alright." But I was actually glad that she wanted to come along.

She smiled and this strangely made me happy. "Ok, let's go find some answers and help the others." She pulled me along, hand in hand, as we walked alongside the beach. I was just two people in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**_Ok. That's the end of the first chapter. You might already have some idea's to who these two characters are and I already have an idea of what happens in the next chapter so I hope to start it soon. Please review my story even if it's _****_criticism_**. :)

**_I have a science exam next week so it may be a week before my next update._**


	2. The Unconscious One & The Ungrateful One

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**'If Only I Knew You - Chapter 2' Hello again! I'm sorry if the fact that the characters aren't referred to with any names but in the next chapter that problem with be solved but with a twist that later shocks all.**

* * *

?? Girls POV

I'm glad that I'm not alone now; I turned my head to see his face, emotionless as we walked along the coast. Though I really wished I knew who we were and how we got here. He let go of my hand as he saw another dark haired man slumped against a large rock and he check for his pulse. "He's alright, he's just unconscious!" He called to me as I searched for others. I saw another young man covered in palm tree leafs, his hair was a fiery red. I gasped as he lay, face done in the sand, and quickly bent down to turned him over and threw the leafs off him. He's eyes were closed but his mouth was slightly open and dry. I began to panic. "He's not breathing!" I quickly blew a mouthful of air into his lungs and pumped his chest until he took a sharp gasp of air.

I sighed, "Thank goodness you're alive."

He looked up at me suddenly, confused with flushed cheeks. My dark haired friend slowly walked over to me and noticed the red head was conscious. He smiled, "Oh, good. He's alive. I was worried we had a corpse when you said he wasn't breathing." The boy looked up, equally as confused as before and stared at the man that confronted him. Panic filled his eyes as he pushed himself away from, dragging the sand with him. I frowned at him and stepped forward, instantly attracting his attention. "I'm sorry if we startled you, it's just… we've lost all of our memories and we came to find other people. I…" Mistakenly, I stepped forward making him flinched and stand up. I quickly retreated back. "I'm sorry. We're lost, just like you."

His face seemed calmer now as he took in his surroundings. He stood up straight and seemed to control his urge to run away. "Where are we?" His voice was just as confident as the other young man.

"Like I said, we're lost." His expression turned judgmental as he looked at our clothes and then back to our faces. It was if he was… calculating our threat.

"Great." His voice was harsh and sarcastic. "In the middle of no where with a frail looking boy and a girl that had to kiss me the first time she sees me!" This made me think he obviously wasn't afraid of us anymore.

My newly found friend stepped forward in my defence. "Don't talk to her like that you ungrateful child. This girl just saved your life and all you have to say is 'great'? I don't think you deserve to be near such a wonderful person." I felt my hand being grasped and another hand on my shoulder as if to lead me away. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. He looks like trouble to me; we should distance ourselves from him for now."

I made some resistance against his movements, "but shouldn't we all stick together?" He didn't look at me when he spoke, he still seemed really mad at that other guy for yelling at me.

"We're not going far, just far enough so not to be insulted anymore until he understands that _he_ needs _us_." I frowned as I contemplated what to do and thought that he probably knew best, so I pulled back any resistance and willingly walked beside him.

* * *

?? Red Haired Boy POV

I walked in circles, for what felt like hours, to regain my train of thought. I pulled at my hair in frustration and anger. _What had happened? The first thing I realised was that I was being kissed, well, not really kissed but I didn't know that at the time._ I could still feel her lips against mine and brought my hand them. I shook my head vigorously to stop myself from going down _that_ path. _What am I going to do?_ I followed the waters' edge until I gazed into the vast, shimmering waters. I was shocked to see an angry stranger glaring at me. Is that _my _face, what _I _looked like when I was shouting them? No wonder that guy was so insulted. I stared for a couple more seconds at my reflection … _Ginger… _My hands fell to my side as the awe of staring at someone that you had never seen in your life copy every one of your movements. I would say that's the weirdest thing I've seen but I wouldn't know what else to compare it to… except this damn island!

I knew I was just messing my mind up if I kept staring at this 'impersonator' so I decided to keep on walking. _But… where was I walking too?_ _Soon after I woke up the sun was before mid day point but now_, I glanced at the desert coloured horizon, _it's almost sun down. _I started grumbling to myself as I kick a rock out of my path. _What kind of Hell I had I got myself into?!_ My thoughts wondered to the couple before, or at least they looked like they were a 'thing', _Maybe I should've gone with them when I had the chance… _I can't believe this! I wake up on a deserted island, with a bunch of people that now already hate me and, oh yeah, here's the best bit, NONE OF US HAVE ANY MEMORIES!" I bent down aggressively and snatched up a dull looking rock, thrusting back my arm then catapulting it through the air until it sliced and skipped, violently across the glistening ocean. Small ripples formed around the landing spots of the stone then there was a sudden 'PLOP' and moments later the water returned to its calm, original form.

I grumbled again but I felt better after taking my anger out on something other than my hair. I was silent and still as I watched the waves lap the shore, hearing nothing but the sound of the ocean and my own breathing.I shoved my hands in my pockets lazily. Then, exhaling heavily, I placed my hands on the back of my head and concluded I had no other choice… So I headed off, in the direction I thought was right, and hoped that this would not turn out as badly as I pictured it.

* * *

**Ok. :) I did my science exam today and I think I did really well so I decided to celebrate by posting another chapter. :)**

**I'm sorry it's another short chapter but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. In the next chapter as I earlier mentioned will be the end of calling the characters 'red haired boy' and '?? girl'. However, when they discover their 'names' who's favour will this be in? ;)**


	3. And Your Name Is?

**If Only I Knew You... Chapter 3**

**Yay! I'm so happy for all the great reviews I been getting. I'd just like to thank, Kyae, Kisazodiactiger, allezhopunptitverredesake, SamuraiPixie13. I'm sorry juilana but I already had an idea for this chapter but I hope you like this version too. Enjoy everyone.**

?? Girls' POV

The fire crackled as small embers fluttered away like tiny orange butterflies. Oh, I wished I could remember something about myself even my favourite food. I counted on my outstretched fingers what typed of food I knew to see if it would trigger any memories of taste, but to no avail. I continued to name foods but soon lost count and gazed, dejectedly into the dancing flames. A pair of curious eyes glanced at me for a moment than placed himself next to me on the large log we earlier found.

"What's on your mind? Anything I can help with?" He voice was kind and full of pity.

I sighed, "It's just, I wish I knew something. Anything about myself that would maybe help me get back the rest of my memories. My favourite colour or my favourite song, just feels a bit empty inside my head." I sighed again, I should really stop doing that.

He looked down for a moment in deep thought, then he looked up at me with a sparkle of hope in his eyes. "You know what, the moment I met you all I could think about was how unlucky it is to be stranded, here, on a forgotten island with no sign of any civilisations and no memories." He paused and smiled. "But then I realised, it's not unlucky, it's lucky."Now, I was confused and he could see that. "Not that being stuck and all if a good think but, well, I've got you."

I wide-eyed my eyes with shock. "Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you. I'm lucky that you were there to wake me up and check my wounds, the one who didn't leave me but encouraged me." He picked up my hands from my lap and held them gently. "I'm lucky… because I have you with me. We are not alone."

I smiled, tears in my eyes. A wave of guilt spread over me. _He's in the exact some position as me but I'm the one that's cracking up first._ A single tear ran down my face as I smiled. _No, I was the one who lucky; I had you._

"I KNEW IT!" I silhouette pointed "I WAS RIGHT!" The figure became more prominent the close they got to the dwindling fire. My companion stood up once again in my defence, shielding me from view.

My ally scoffed as the stranger came closer, realising who it was. "Not you again." He muttered under his voice.

"What did you say?" He now stood the other side of the fire to us now, the light flittering across his face and I leant around my friend to see who the intruder was.

"It's you." I squeaked. An angry, fire haired boy breathed in and out heavily as his chest expanded and relaxed quickly. He's eyes didn't leave my friend.

"Are you deaf?" He clenched his fists tighter.

"What do you want?"

"I- I dunno!" He began fidgeting as if he was agitated by the question, but then enraged again when he saw me and realised we were still waiting for an answer. "I just came and seen you two in you moment! We're stranded and all you cared about is getting the girl?!"

My checks burned red suddenly. _Oh no! He saw us talking. Did he see me crying as well?! Oh no, this is bad. But… why am I so embarrassed? Nothing happened. _He glanced at me then looked again and frowned questioningly. My hands shot to my face. _Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm blushing and he noticed. This is not good, not good!"_

* * *

?? Red Haired Boy's POV

My heart was pounding and my teeth clinched together as I growled. I found it hard to control my breathing as my chest moved up and down, my lungs taking in plenty of oxygen. Then out of the corner of my eye, a small face crept into my view and stared confused and surprised at me, her skin glowed in the light of the fire. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered how I had met but then sank as I also remembered the way I shouted at her. Then I saw his smug face and became completely focused on my point. "I just came and seen you two in your 'moment'! We're stranded and all you care about is getting the girl?!" The guy was unflinching at my words but my attention was gripped, once again, by the young girl. He skin was no longer pale but a faint red. Was she… blushing?

My focus was again distracted by her that her 'boyfriend' had to snap me out of it, which was really annoying. "If we tick you off so much then why did you come find us?" I glared at him but I had been asking myself the same thing. Why did I come even though he p!**es me off. I choked on my words, great. Just as I'd pictured it…

Then a sudden deep voice made all of our heads turn sharply. "Could *cough* someone get me some water?"

The girl stood up first. "Of course, I'll go get you something to drink." She scurried away sliding down a sandy slope to reach the beach slipped out of view.

The man who had spoke was a tall, slim older looking man, with dark greasy hair that covered his left eye.

The other, more annoying guy made his way over to the coughing man. "How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare earlier."

"Hey, what about me? I was DEAD!" He just turned to me and glared as if to say 'Shut up, you're just getting in the way'. I turned my back and sat on a log furthest from them but close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I'm fine, I think." He looked around. "Do *cough* -do you know where we are?"

A crunching of the sand moving under someone's feet made me look up to see the girl come back with two large halves of a coconuts. She quickly ran over to the guy full of questions and bent down to hand him one. "Sorry it's not water. But it's the best I we have." She smiled as she handed him one of the cracked halves. He graciously took is and began taking large mouthfuls, glugging down the sweet juices. Then, unexpectedly she cautiously headed towards me I frowned, looking at her until she came and bend down in front of me.

"Umm," She stuttered "You must me thirsty. I mean," She swallowed uncomfortably and she looked down at the coconut in her hand and watched as the liquids shook as her hands trembled. "Well, what I mean is that me and the other have already had something to drink, and well, you may not have found anything but…" She out stretched her hands and squinted, as if she thought I was going to lash out on her. It kinda made me angry that she couldn't just say what was on her mind but also guilty for making her fear I like that. As if they weren't enough to worry about already. I hesitated for a moment but then lifted my hands up to take the drink, almost like a peace offering. She opened her eyes and smiled as I drink slowly from the coconut. Another thing to add to my list of strangest this I've seen and done. When I finished she was still there smiling. Was she really that happy just because I took her drink? But then she answered my question without even having to be asked.

"I'm glad that we can be friends now." She stopped smiling and looked at me. "We can… be friends now, right?"

What kind of question was that? I looked at her for a moment. "Umm, yeah. Sure."

Another smile sprang on her face making me half laugh as I raised an eye brow at her high hope at a time like this.

The fire was now roaring away again after being fed another generous load of wood, a good point of being next to a large forest. It had been quiet for a while as no one quite knew what to say. I may not have any memories but I now had now to store. I. Hate. Long. Silences. I cleared my throat. "So, does anyone have any ideas of what to do next?" For a moment nobody looked at me then the sickly boy looked up.

"Well, we already have a meeting place, here." He gestured towards the fire. "Then next thing to do would be to look around." Again, there was another long silence. Urgh.

"So none of you have any memories… at all."

"Not a single one." The girl spoke, saddened by this reminder. Silence. I was starting to feel my angry swelling up inside. I couldn't stand all this mopping around, doing nothing. I felt like we had to be doing something, making progress, not just floundering like a fish on dry land. I was glad to hear another voice that supported my idea.

"Well, had another checked their belongings?" Everyone froze for a second and then looked at the tall, greasy haired guy. He just looked at us as if he were bored. "Has anyone check if they have any belongs on them, something that might tell us who were are and how we got here?" The dazed expression on our faces gave him his answer.

We all looked at each other and, simultaneously, dipped our hands into our pockets. Then… shock and excited might spread across my face resulting in a ripple effect. A grabbed onto a think small book and carefully slid it out of my ragged pocket. The cover was rusty red coloured and had one large golden word imprinted onto the front.

PASSPORT

I stared for what felt like ages until I opened up the small booklet. The first page flicked across and relieved a familiar face, my face. My picture was of me staring straight ahead, a cheeky glint in my eyes. Alongside my picture were the details of my life. I looked up to see everyone else staring at the same small book, obviously confronted with the information that they longed for. I looked back again to the passport, fully stunned. I read to the name on the paper.

Name: AKITO

* * *

Akito's POV

After everyone had stared at their passport for long enough, it was almost as if we were defrosting and regaining motion.

"Well…" I whispered.

Then the girl burst out with excitement. "This is brilliant!" Everyone stared at her, still in shock. "We finally know who we are. I feel like I'm alive again. I have a name!" She stood up and twirled as she hugged her little red book. Then she turned so that she faced everyone and bowed and stood up. "Hello, everyone. My name is Torhu Honda, please to meet you."

The boy next to her also stood and introduced himself, copying her actions. "Evening. My name in Kyo Sohma." I looked at him shocked.

The other dark haired man didn't stand. "Hatori Sohma." This time, both me and Kyo looked at the seated man puzzled.

Then I stood up, still looking at him. "That weird, coz I'm Akito Sohma."

"So, are we related so something?" The new Kyo asked.

"I guess." Hatori spoke.

"Wow, you might be brothers!" Torhu squeaked.

"It's so strange only now knowing your name." Another thing that I mentally added to my list. A-ki-to. I said the name over and over again trying to get rid of the weirdness. AKITO. That was my name, Akito Sohma.

* * *

**I'm glad that this chapter went well because I was worried it wouldn't making sense. Don't worry, I haven't been knocked on the head with something that has pushed all the Fruits Basket common knowledge making me confuse Akito with Kyo. I also wanted to point that out to other people who don't watch/read it or those who have been temporarily lost their Akito - Kyo filter. **

**Sorry for rambling. **

**So Kyo (who thinks his name is Akito) is actually Kyo. And Akito (who thinks his name is Kyo) is actually Akito. **

**Confused. Ok. :) **


	4. Moon and The Sea

**If Only I Knew - Chapter 3 - Moon and the Sea **

**Wow, thank you everyone for such amazing reviews. You are the best readers an author could ask for. **

**Kyae - I hope that I explained it better than before and thank you for following my story.**

**SamuraiPixie 13 - I'm so glad that you like the last chapter and I'm sure that you will enjoy this one too. ^_-**

**LovelyOdette, VampCraze1, Rheenie and Earthbound Pheonix- Thank you so much for you comments, they made my day.**

**I'd like to apologise but last time I didn't put a disclaimer. I should be shot, I know. **

**Recap: Akito found a passport with his picture in it but with Kyo's name. So because he has no memories of his life, he believes his name is Kyo Sohma. It is the same with Kyo, believing his name is Akito Sohma. Torhu and Hatori both have the correct passports and names. So when I put Akito's POV I have put '_name_' POV to show that it's their mixed up names, rather than their real names.**

**For example: When Kyo (his real name) has his POV I have put "'Akito's POV" (because the characters believe that is his name).**

**Sorry if this has confused you. Enjoy.**

* * *

Torhu's POV

"THIS IS SO AMAZING!" I twirled in a neat little circle again dancing off towards the ocean. I feel so _alive_! Tor-hu. I mouthed the words, quickly at first then slower. A cheeky grin spread across my face as I whispered my whole name. Torhu Honda… I love it.

* * *

'Kyo's POV

My eyes followed the girl named Torhu, and a smiled played on the edge of my lips as she leapt and twirled in the moon light. _I'm so glad she's happy._ Even though I could watch her dance like that for hours the thought of the other two made me return my gaze back to the fire. My eye was caught by the 'Akito Jerk' that sat opposite me. His eyes too were fixed on Torhu, a puzzled expression of conflicting emotion spread across his face as he watched her dance, but then looked at me harshly, furrowed his eye brows and turned to face away from me, folding his arms like a child having a temper tantrum. I half laughed to see how much I annoyed him but wrinkled my nose as I glared when I also noted that he annoyed me like Hell. I turned to look at the one who had suggested that we all search through our belongings. There was something about this guy… should I trust what he says?

* * *

'Akito's POV

_What was she so happy about? It's just a name. _I watched as she ran along the waters' edge and laughed as the water sprayed her with glistening silver droplets. _A name didn't mean much to me, not really. It was __**only **__a name._ I didn't really like the name Akito anyway, something about it sounded… I dunno, just planned stuck up. _But, if it was important for her… then it's important to m-_. Suddenly, my thoughts were captured by the sharp eyes of one person… that Kyo. I narrowed my eyes as he stared, condescendingly at my face. _What is his problem! _He really got on my nerves when he just stared at me, Hell, anything he did ticks me off. I shoved my arms into a folded position and turned to face away from him, now looking into the darkness of the forest. Anger swelled up inside me. _Grr! He just seriously makes my blood boil the way he struts around like he owns the place. _I grinded my teeth together in frustration as I remember the way I saw him holding that girl's hand, Torhu. I remembered her rose red cheeky and her shocked expression as she saw me across the fire to her. Maybe I scared her. Then, her smiling face came to mind when she was so happy that I accepted her token gesture earlier. My thoughts were totally absorbed in her… did I know her? What was mind trying to tell me, remind me of, warn me? All this questions were starting to get to me, I-I need to clear my head. I stood up attracting the attention of the two others.

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked calmly. "It's best if we don't separate."

"I'll be back." _What am I thinking, I'm not a child. It's not like this people own me or something. _"Or not, I just gotta… get wood or something!" I was close enough to shouting as I stormed off. _Why did I act like their pet, I don't owe them anything._ I didn't know where I was going, what I was doing anymore. I just need to get away from these people.

* * *

Torhu's POV

I spun around once more but paused when I saw a figure walking away from the fire, obviously in a hurry. His fiery red hair shimmered in the light. I felt as if she couldn't reach out to him, his sorrow ran deeper than anyone's. I was no longer alone, I had Kyo, but Akito… he didn't have anyone. His sorrow reminded me of the story of the moon that hung over the sea. Like two lovers, forever unable to meet. All the moon could do was show the sea how bright it's love for her could be and the sea mirrored his love and affection. But then every day, he would be pulled from her sight for what felt like an eternity. 'Until we meet again, my love,' were the final words each night they spoke.

I was shocked when I retold the story in my mind. I remembered something! I remember someone telling me this story, someone important to me. I only had to remember. I gave up on that thought and decided to run off to comfort Akito best I could. I began a slow walk, but then burst into a sprint as I followed him over the dunes.

* * *

'Kyo' POV

I stared into the fire. _Good riddance to the little pest, he would have only caused trouble anyway._ I looked back to where Torhu once stood but she was no longer there. She was running clumsily across the sand, slipping as she climbed up the large sand dune. _Where was she going? _I stood up, a pointless effort to see of the top of the sand. I made my way forward when a voice made me stop. "You know where she's going, so why bother." I was shocked to hear his voice so patronising he only stared emotionlessly into the fire. I didn't reply to his words. "There's no point and you know it." _What was he talking about? I knew where she was going… _But then I spoke instinctively. "I'm going to bring her back; we don't know what dangers are on this island." I broke into a run as I followed her into the distance.

* * *

'Akito's POV

The heavy sound of her breathing was getting closer now as she continued to try and catch up with me. "Would you stop following me, as you can tell I'm not such a good person to be around." I look on ahead in the hope she would give up and go back to the others, but no such luck.

"Come on, please wait, let me *pant* let me at least talk to you." I looked back at her but carried on walking, then sped up.

"What could we possibly talk about, we know nothing about ourselves." The sound of her breathing grown quieter as she was left behind by my quickening pace but she soon sprinted with the little energy she had left to the close the distance once again between us.

"But *pant* I think if we all stick together we might *pant* might be able to get back our memories." She began to slow right down until she came to a stop, when I noticed this I was saddened but also glad that she didn't have to waste her time on someone like me. Then, I heard her called out to me in a pleading voice. "Can't we stay together? We need you, Akito. Please don't leave." I stopped; I couldn't believe what she was saying. _Somebody needs me? _I turned to see her standing opposite me, even from the large distance between us I could see she was still breathing heavily. _Could I really trust her?_ Then all of a sudden, her body swayed and she called my name once again. "We need you Akito." She looked unstable as she stumbled a couple steps forward. Just as her body gave into exhaustion, I dashed forward and caught her limp body. Only for a brief second, when something extremely bazaar happened. This one would defiantly go to the top of my list of strangest things that have ever happened to me.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed my 4th chapter. **

**Just to clear it up as well, I have chosen to go with Akito being a boy (anime version) rather than a girl (manga version).**

**Last saturaday I was at a friends house when all of a sudden the Carbon Monoxide alarm went off. I ended up calling 999 and they came around and said that my friend's step-dad had left his motor bike running in the garage and that the gases had spread into the house via a pipe. Luckily everyone was ok but they said if we were in the house for 2hrs longer and we could have been in serious danger. What I'm trying to say is, if you have a gas boiler or a fire place or even a motor vehicle like in a garage next to you house, I strongly advise you to get a Carbon Monoxide alarm. **

**Anyway, sorry about rambling on like that but I just felt like everyone should know how important it is to get a CO alarm. **


	5. Top of My List

***DISCLAIMER* I wish I did own Fruits Baskets, it's so good. :)**

**Hey, it's me, Little Yuuki Hana. **

**Sorry that I haven't posted a chapter for a while but it's been work crazy at school. I wanted to post one in time for the Chinese New Year.**

**It's also the year of the tiger, so it's Kisa's year!**

**Also, I just wanted to make sure that no one gets confused, I have now put the real name of the person's POV in brackets (_). The names that the characters believe to be their real names is in '_'.**

**For example: This chapter is all in Kyo's POV. But he thinks his name is Akito. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to do a fun little opening and hopefully a fun chapter too so here we go:**

* * *

'Akito's POV (Kyo)

List of Craziest things that have happened to me:

CC Drink - OK, I never have drunk from a coconut before but it was kinda strange the way that Torhu girl just sat there and watched me… that girl have a extremely positive attitude. Well, I guess someone in our 'Survivors' group has to be and it certainly wasn't gonna be me.

Angry Stranger - WHAT?! Is that my face? … Ginger… OK. It's damn crazy to think you could forget what you looked like… Urgh! I still have the shivers…

Top of my list - …Umm… Can someone explain to me… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

* * *

'Akito's POV (Kyo)

The last few seconds were a blur. So many things were rushing through my head: trying to escape from that jerk back at camp, then Torhu being extremely persistent in following me. But when she fell, I felt this urge to run to her side.

Like instincts, I ran towards her with the fear that I could protect her. Before I could even take another breath, I held her in my arms, but nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

My eyes were tightly squeezed shut, for an unknown reason… _What had just happened, did I fall asleep?_ Slowly opening my eyes I saw Torhu's calm and pale face, her eyelids closed. I was lying just in front of her.

My memories began to return, or lack of, and I became more frantic when I remembered the way Torhu looked, before I-.

Dread swelled in my gut.

Cautiously, I looked down…

"…"

"Ahhhhhh!"

* * *

"WHA-? What the hell is going on?!" I shouted at no one.

I lifted up a small, _ginger _paw and examined it. "I-Is that…" An uncomfortable tickling sensation made me regret turning around.

A thin, silky tail swayed from left to right. I turned slowly at first then began running as I chased the unfamiliar thing. I stopped, feeling slightly stupid at my dog like actions, and began talking to myself in a slightly paranoid tone.

"Alight, I have a paw," I briefly looked down, checking "yep, four of them, and not to forget, a tail."

But then another kind of fear absorbed my attention, a gut wrenching guilt for not thinking of it beforehand.

Torhu. Her breathing became quicker as she groaned, she was still unconscious.

"Hey, Torhu." I pushed my ridiculously sized paws against her shoulder, trying to wake her. "For God's sake, don't die on me now!"

Her eyes twitched as she wrinkled her nose, then her eyelids fluttered open. I sighed with relief, _Thank God, she's safe. _Then, because I wasn't expecting her to regain her strength so quickly, I didn't have time to dodge her grasp.

"Aww, Kitty!" She shrieked.

_Wh-what?! _My face, I can only imagine, was terror stricken as she lifted me up in the air. _Couldn't blame her really since I did look like a cat but she didn't have to talk to me in that baby voice. _

"Err… Torhu..."

"Aww, she's purring!" She placed me down and hugged me close as she stroked my back.

_SHE? Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl. But maybe I did let out a purr when she stroked m-._

"Torhu…hey… Torhu"

"Aww, cute kit-."

"TORHU, QUIT STROKING ME!"

Her face froze and she stared at me blankly, then her mouth slightly dropped… all was silent…

_Oh no. _I covered my ears with my paws, pushing my pointy ears down. For a moment, I thought I was wrong until…

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed at such a high pitch, I had to push my paws against my ears harder.

Standing up, she held me at arm's length, panting slightly after her extremely large scream. I took this chance to try and calm her down.

"Torhu it's alright-."

"How can this be alright?!" She screamed. "I'm going mad!"

"You're not. You're fine, it's-."

"HOW IS IT FINE? YOU'RE **TALKING**!" She shook me a little in her panic.

_So much for calming her down_. "Please Torhu, calm down. It's me, Akito."Pausing for a moment, she stared into my eyes. _Finally, I got her to calm down, now I've just got to get her to put me d-_

"AKITO! YOU'RE A CAT!" She began shaking me up and down. _Did she think it would turn me back or something?_

"I-I kn-ow!" My voice jumped about as she shook _me_ about. "Bu-t it re-ally is me-e. Could yo-u put me-e down, no-w?"

She placed me down on the sand and I was glad that I didn't throw up. "Thanks Torhu." I looked up to see her with her head down. _Was she… crying?_

A quiet sobbing noise came from under her fringe as it covered her eyes when she looked down. "Torhu? It's ok, you're alright." I stepped forward, cautiously so not to upset her more. "Torhu?"

She sobbed louder as I stepped closer so I stopped. _I'm sorry, Torhu. I knew I wasn't the sort of person that you should be around. I guess I just wanted… it was silly of me to think that. _"I'm sorry Torhu. I didn't mean to upset you."

I took a step back and turned around, when suddenly, I felt a tug on an extension of my body. I turned to see her large, in comparison, hand lightly holding my tail.

"I should be… apologising to you, Akito." You could see that there were tears in her eyes, but she had a hopeful smile. "I didn't stop to think what you could be feeling. I really want us to stay friends and it would be selfish of me to not be your friend when you need me most. So for that I am truly sorry Akito, please forgive."

_Was she asking __**me**__ to forgive __**her**__?_

"Of course Torhu, I couldn't _not_ forgive you. And, Torhu…"

_I was lucky that she was here otherwise I wouldn't know what I'd do._

"Yes, Akito." She looked at me, smiling innocently.

"Could you… let go of my tail?"

* * *

_Then me and Torhu headed back to the camp, talked about what happened, Kyo bowed at my feet and begged for forgiveness for being so stuck up, a boat luckily sailed by and picked us all up and took us home…_

...If only I was that luck…

* * *

Torhu smiled and let go of my tail. "Oops, sorry." Her giggling was so angelic, it made me want to smile as well.

But, just as I thought the horror was over…

_*_Puff_*_

Torhu's face stunned, terror in her eyes. The last of my dignity slipped through my _fingers_, as I stood there.

Naked.

It definitely made the top of my _new _list: The most **embarrassing **things that has ever happened to me…

* * *

**Hehe. I hope you liked it. :)**

**Happy Chinese New Year everyone.**


	6. Don't Ever Go Near Torhu Again!

*****DISCLAIMER*** -- You know it.**

**Me: … [Curled up in corner] …**

**Momiji: Hey, Little Yuuki Hana. Why are you curled up in the corner like that?**

**Me: … [Sob]… Oh Momiji, I'm so sorry. I only got one review for my last chapter. I must be a failing author… I let down all of my readers. I'm so sorry everyone.**

**Momiji: But Yuuki, at least you have one review and it's a good one from SamuraiPixie13. [Waves piece of paper with review on and hands it to me].**

**Me: [Sniff] You're right Momiji! I'll just have to try and make my chapters better so that more of my readers will enjoy them! [Fighting pose]**

**Momiji: Yay for Little Yuuki Hana! And yay for fighting authors!**

**Me: Yeah! Bring on the next chapter… [Reads through chapter] …**

**Momiji: … Yuuki?**

**Me: … [Returns to corner] … Yes Momiji, it's fine. I hope. I'll just wait here. Please carry on with the chapter.**

**Momiji: Ok. [Sweet smile] Hello everyone, please enjoy the next chapter of 'If Only I Knew You'. Hehe. Hey, why am I here anyway?**

* * *

**'Kyo's POV (Akito)**

My legs dragged lazily up the sand bank. _Was I really that unfit that I couldn't even keep up with that jerk Akito?_ I shook away the thought and concentrated on finding Torhu and bringing her back where she would be safe. My pace quickened when I thought of what that ungrateful lowlife might be doing to her.

**'_Kyo's Vision_**

_Akito: [Akito shivers to get her attention] Hey, Torhu. It's pretty cold, we should stay close to keep warm._

_Torhu: Ok. [Smiles innocently, oblivious to his evil] You're so sweet Akito. _

_**End of Vision**_

My blood boiled at the thought of him touching her. I knew he was trouble from the start and now all I could think about was him harming Torhu. My steps grew wider as I neared the top of the sand bank. I promise Torhu, if he lays a hand on you I'll-

"Ahhhhhh!" A girl's voice screamed. I instantly knew it was her's.

"Torhu!"

My heart pounded harder as I powered my way to the top of the sand bank, begging that she wouldn't be harmed. But as I reached the top and ran along the flat sand, my worst fear was realised.

Poor Torhu stood there paralysed with what was no doubt fear, cowering away from that malevolent animal. My eyes narrowed as I shouted with rage.

"YOU SICK PERVERT, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I ran to Torhu as he stared at me, dumbstruck. He was showing his true colours now he couldn't deny it. I snatched her up and ran off, she didn't deserve to be around anyone like this.

I didn't even bother to look back at him with my threat. "And don't you **ever** go near Torhu again, you hear me?!"

I ran as fast as I could with her in my arms, though I wasn't sure if he was following us or not. I started to breathe heavier as I ran; she wasn't heavy at all but I was still exhausted from the day's events. I still couldn't believe that he was stood over her naked, like that. Well, I guess I did really. Urgh! I should have never let him near Torhu; I should have protected her better.

As I saw the light of the fire I noticed that she was shaking. Was it with fear? Her eyes were closed as if she could shut out the world. I wanted to pull her close to show her she was safe but thought better of it. Any one of us could have been a threat to her; she's so innocent and pure.

As we neared the camp, Hatori looked up, his face still the same expression even after seeing Torhu huddled up in my arms. I brought her close to the fire and rapped my jacket around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry Torhu, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"What happened?" Hatori asked only now seeming to take an interest but his voice remained the same tone. "Is she ok?"

"It's that jerk, Akito." My blood boiled at the mention of his name. "He tried to- to rape poor Torhu. I can't believe that pervert!"

Hatori raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Really? You would have never guessed to look at the guy." He returned his interest in the fire. "Guess this island finally got to him, or he's just been like that from the start."

I paced up and down in front of the fire, the rage still radiated from me. After cooling off a bit I turned to look back at Torhu, curled up in my jacket still. _Was she asleep? _I stepped forward but a voice stopped me from going any closer.

"I think you should let her sleep. She's probably over stressed. Right?" I looked at him, _maybe he did care_, but then looked back to Torhu, poor girl.

"Yeah, sweet dreams Torhu."

* * *

'Akito's POV (Kyo)

"And don't you **ever** go near Torhu again, you hear me?!" Surprisingly his words cut through me like a knife. I was so angry at him for taking her away and that I couldn't apologise but I realised that I was really angry at myself.

Did that really happen? I could have sworn that I had turned into a cat, however mad that sound, but I was definitely a cat. Wasn't I? An uncomfortable doubt set in my gut.

Heck, how could that have happened, I must be going mad. I thought about her expression when I stood there, Kyo threatening me. She was so frightened and all I could do was watch as he took her away from me. I couldn't chase after them, not with Torhu scared of me.

Could I ever go back? I half heartedly laughed at the thought of Kyo kicking my butt out of camp, he may look sick but he had some strength there. Maybe it would be best for Torhu to stay with him, she would be safe. A little voice in my mind told me to believe the unbelievable, that I was a cat. I didn't want to hurt Torhu, I would rather die first.

_Go back to camp and apologise, you may have just let the only person who will ever accept you go forever. But give her some time first. _"Yeah, but how much time to do think she will take to forgive me. Kind of a big favour to ask in I was hitting on her like Kyo thought I was". _Trust you gut, you know you wouldn't do that to Torhu._

_ "_You're right, I wouldn't." I bent down and gathered up my clothes and shoes. "I'll give you the time you need, then I come back and hope you will forgive me and if you don't…" My heart sank at the thought of her frightened face, running away in to the arms of Kyo, who would be glaring at me with eyes that could kill.

_And be careful, when you go back. I have a feeling you can't trust some of these people. _And I had a pretty good guess at who he was referring to.

* * *

Torhu's POV

My eyes were wide and my mouth slightly open in shock. I heard a faint sound of someone shouting out to us but the sound of my heart drowned it out making the words incoherent. Akito stood there completely naked staring at the person who had called out to us.

He looked frightened, but not at the person running towards us, but of himself. The light of moon made his skin look pure and his hair full of life. After looking at himself he looked straight at me. I didn't move, didn't flinch. My face must have looked horrified. I tried to move, to not look so frightened but I couldn't.

My heart felt heavy with guilt when he looked down away from us in shame. I wanted to say it's alright, comfort him, but I couldn't. Suddenly, I was lifted up and held by the person, I can only guess was the person yelling at us. We were now moving very fast, the sound of my heart still drowned out most of the words but I could hear some of what he was talking, threatening.

"…don't you **ever** go near Torhu…" I took this chance to look up at the person who had taken me. It was Kyo. Why was he yelling at Akito? It then clicked in my mind. I he must have thought that Akito was trying to hurt me. I had to tell him it was all a misunderstanding. Akito wouldn't hurt me. But just as I opened my mouth to speak, my whole world began to turn back.

_No. Please, I need to tell him what happened. _My body was still exhausted after chasing Akito. _I need to tell him. Akito. Please._

* * *

_**Torhu's Dream**_

_I'm scared. _

_**What am I scared of? **_

_I'm scared. _

_**Of who?**_

_Don't let them take it away from me._

_**What did they take?**_

_Please, don't. _

_**I feel so cold**_

_Don't take them away?_

_**My heart, it feels so heavy. I can't move. Why can't I move?**_

_Please._

_**Please.**_

_Help me. _

_**Help me.**_

_**End of Torhu's Dream**_

* * *

I heard the fire crackle and the mutter of voices. I was about to open my eyes when I heard my name mentioned. "He tried to -to rape poor Torhu! I can't believe that pervert!" They were talking about me, but who else? Who tried to-?

It clicked in my mind again. _Akito didn't do anything to me, he wouldn't_. I felt like there was a reason why he was stood there without clothes but I couldn't quiet remember. "Guess this island finally got to him, or he's just been like that from the start." _Akito's not like that._

"I think you should let her sleep. She's probably over stressed. Right?"

_I don't need to sleep, I need to remember. _

"Yeah, sweet dreams Torhu."

_No, I __**need **__to remember. But I feel so tired._

"Sweet dreams Torhu."

_But I feel so tired. _Once again, my world turned dark.

* * *

**Me: ... [Hiding in corner still] ...**

**Momiji: It's fine Little Yuuki Hana, really. [Pants me on the back]**

**Me: Thanks Momiji. **

**Momiji: No problem. Why am I here again?**

**Me: Because your cute. :3**

**Momiji: Oh, ok. ^_^**

**Me: Please read and review. **


	7. AN Writer's Block Sorry

*****DISCLAIMER***** …You know the drill…

* * *

**Little Yuuki Hana:** Hi. I am really, really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.

**Kyo:** YOU BET IT'S BENN A LONG TIME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!

**Little Yuuki Hana:** Kyo? What are you doing here?

**Kyo:** I was sick of your absence and have temporally got my memory back to scold you on behave of your wonderful readers!

**Little Yuuki Hana:** I'm sorry… I've just had such a writer's block. And I've been handing in coursework here, there and everywhere and at the moment I just finished a Great Expectations by Charles Dickens essay which was beyond boring…

**Kyo:** SO?! Don't you care about your readers? What about them, eh?

**Yuki:** Oh, shut up you stupid cat.

**Little Yuuki Hana:** Yuki?

**Kyo:** WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN RAT?!

*Yuki and Kyo begin to fight and Kyo curses louder as Yuki keeps dodging his attacks*

**Little Yuuki Hana:** Ahhhhhhhh! I've got French and ICT coursework due in TOMORROW! Breathe, breathe.

*Yuki and Kyo are still fighting but Yuki looking pretty bored of Kyo's attempts now*

**Little Yuuki Hana:** I'd like to ask a small favour from you, my readers… if you don't mind could you send me some suggestion of what could happen next. I know mainly where I want it the story to end but I need a some idea's for chapter to go in the middle. So any advice or suggestions are greatly appreciated.

*Kyo stops chasing Yuki and looks out of breathe*

**Kyo:** What…?! You can't just leave your readers like that!

**Yuki:** What would you know about fans, you don't have any. You're too busy trying to defeat me, which will never happen.

**Kyo:** What?!

**Little Yuuki Hana:** Actually… I'm a fan of Kyo…

**Kyo:** Ha! See Rat?

**Little Yuuki Hana:** …and Yuki…

**Yuki:** Ha.

**Kyo:** WHAT?! How could you?! Next you'll be telling me you're a fan of Akito.

**Little Yuuki Hana:** …

**Yuki:** …

**Kyo:** … WHAT?!

**Little Yuuki Hana: **I can't help it. And in my fan fiction he's not too bad… Sorry Yuki.

**Yuki:** That's fine. Akito does act a bit like a pathetic jerk here but at least he's not as bad as _this _Kyo.

**Kyo:** COME HERE YOU DAMN RAT! I'M GONNA GET YOU THIS TIME!

**Yuki:** I'd like to see you try.

*Yuki jumps and dodges another of Kyo's attacks*

**Little Yuuki Hana:** Again, I'm real sorry folks. Thanks for being so patient with me and I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you guys.

**Kyo:** *While fighting* YOU'RE IN FOR IT THIS TIME YOU DARN RAT!

**Yuki:** *Dodges another close attack* This is getting tiresome already. Please end this chapter so I can go home and his memory will be wiped again.

**Kyo:** Not until I kick your butt, you don't!

**Little Yuuki Hana:** Sorry Kyo, maybe another time. Bye everyone. ^^


	8. A Matter Of Proof

****Disclaimer** I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Hello everyone! I'd just like to thank you all. Over the past few months, even with my lack of posting, I have still received e-mails from people who are favouriting my story, adding my story to alerts and even reviewing my story. I've been so wrapped up in a series of random, yet consuming events, that I've always had little energy at the end of the day. But today way different. After finishing my first lot of AS level exams I feel reignited to complete my story. So, for my newly rekindled fire for fanfiction, I'd like to thank you all:**

**SamuraiPixie13, Paigeydoll, .furuba , Earthbound Pheonix, maLOVESkk, Little-Wolf94 , h8rt4u, Kyae, EmmettLover93 ,NadineJoy, JAYONE, LostDragon13, Randomanime456, animeclaimer, Happyfish and everyone else who has read my story and given support.**

**But enough of this wishy-washy stuff. Let get back onto the story. Ah yes, where was I...**

* * *

**Recap: Kyo still believes his name is Akito so when it is Kyo's POV I will put his name in brackets as a reminder of his real name: Akito's POV (Kyo). The same goes for Akito, so when characters refer to Kyo they are actually talking about the real Akito.**

* * *

**Torhu's POV**

Time. A sense that I'd lost, a measure I couldn't comprehend, a thing I could never regain. Dreaming is a strange event; they say hours feel like seconds and that you can feel yourself slipping into a deep miasma of unconscious fears and desires. But what if the thing you desire the most is also the very thing you fear...

* * *

When I awoke, it wasn't to the usual sound of the light breeze, nor the tame ocean that playful teased my feet; instead I lifted my head to find a frenzy of leaves clinging desperately to the forest. It was a flurry of confusion that left me feeling stranded in the commotion.

I sat there, blind with panic, clutching hold of a familiar jacket while the screeching wind attacked our "home".

My meek voice began to whimper. "Akito, Kyo...?" I waited for a reply. "Hatori-san...? ANYONE!"

I listened hard but the wind bashed my ears so violently I couldn't make out if there was any reply or if it was just the howls of the wind. Every noise blended mechanically together into one unbearable static.

The realisation that no one else was in the camp, struck me harder than I anticipated, had they left me?

Was I such a nuisance, that when the storm struck they thought it best to go on without me?

I shuddered, not because of the frightful winds, but the image of my friends finding no use for me.

Completely useless.

The will to move drained from my limbs as I huddled closer to the memories of my companions. I muffled out the sounds of my tears, even though I was alone, with the jacket that must have belonged to one particular person.

_I'm lucky… because I have you with me__.__  
_Oh Kyo.

* * *

**Akito's POV (Kyo)**

"Arrrrgggh!"  
_Crack._ The sound of another bone breaking still wasn't enough to end my rage. The jagged rock, now covered with patches of my own blood, mocked my futile attempts to escape these mindless fits of anger and helplessness.

"...huff...huff..."

Why am I here? This island, with these people, it doesn't make sense. And what am I doing here fighting a huge rock? Suddenly I wish I hadn't asked...

_And don't you __**ever**__ go near Torhu again!_

"No!"  
_Crack. _I hissed as the skin across my knuckles split open further, exposing a deep red flesh that oozed with hateful crimson.

"...huff... huff..." What sort of monster am I that I continue to destroy myself like this?

_I'm glad that we can be friends now. _

Torhu... don't be so naive. It's not that simple. At least, that's what my gut's been telling me, along with everything else on this dam^ island.

I cradled my hand against my chest and watched my clothes become stained as a reminder of my stupidity and recklessness. It would be a sight that _Kyo_ would relish in, maybe even pity, staring at such a pathetic person that was deluded enough to believe that they had turned into a cat to achieve a state denial.

Yeah, that's the exact snobbery I'd expect from that jerk.

_We need you, Akito. Please don't leave._

"I'm sorry, Torhu. I don't think it's that easy. I have to make things right before I can face any of you again; I need to prove that you need me..." For a moment I paused when I realised that what I actually wanted was completely different...

"I need to know... that you _want_ me to be there."

* * *

**T****orhu's POV**

"Torhu!" I twisted my head to face the forest, where a faint voice was calling out to me, "Torhu... quickly, this way!" Obediently I stood, stumbling away from the memories of my friends, now just a wreckage, following the rough direction to where the urgent voice resonated.

_I'll find you... Kyo. And prove that you can depend on me._

* * *

Dreaming is a strange event; they say hours feel like seconds, **days** feel like minutes and that you can feel yourself slipping into a deep miasma of unconscious fears and desires.

* * *

**Kyo's POV (Akito)**

...Still warm. The same small, soft hands I remember from that first day. Who would have guessed two whole days had passed since then, while this strangely optimistic, yet sweet girl named Torhu Honda, had settled into a deep sleep.

_Please wake up_. My tone, harsh yet just as desperate as when she spoke the same words to pry me from my slumber against that simple palm tree. _Don't make me beg anymore. _

I looked up to see if Hatori had return from his "exploration". He regularly left camp and returned with enough food to keep us well fed while I stayed in case Torhu awoke feeling alarmed that we'd both abandoned her. I despised this feeling of uncertainty, being _trapped_ by her side... it's possible I could just get up and walk away but...

Hatori tells me that even when people are asleep their unconscious mind, where all her lost memories may be kept, are still awake and listening. I knew that she must be able to hear my voice (when Hatori isn't around, of course) as she still clutches hold of my jacket, and she even whispers my name. "Kyo."

* * *

**Hehe, that's it for now. ****I hope you enjoyed it and that it made up a little for my absence. **

**If anyone is still following my story or is just starting from the beginning, please leave a comment – even if criticism, just to let me know what you thought as it's been so long since my last chapter that I'd hate to lose your interest, especially if you've enjoyed my previous chapters. Sweet Dreams...**


End file.
